Professionnalisme
by Rizane
Summary: Mustang se retrouve avec Riza chez sa grandmère au cours d'une de ses missions. Mais comment faire pour convaincre sa grandmère que la liaison qu'on a avec son lieutenant n'est que professionnelle quand on s'appelle Roy Mustang...


**Voilou, voilou. J'avais ce one-shot le dernier jour des vacances de février il y a 5 semaines XD après une petite cure de desintox d'ordi de 10 jours. Vive le monde civilisé et la technologie. Bon là je m'égare du sujet et pars dans mes trip ... débiles. Bon j'ai enfin eu le courrage de finir de le taper mais bon comme je change la moitié à chaque fois que je tape quelque chose à l'ordi et ben ça devient un peu plus long que ce que c'était cencé être... Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il va vous et puis ben ça serait déjà pas mal...**

* * *

- Dis moi Roy… 

- Oui grand-mère ?

- Je veux bien croire que ce soit pour ton travail que tu aies besoin de venir ici, mais la personne qui est avec toi, c'est ta petite amie ?

- Ah, ben bien sûr grand-mère, ma petite amie me suis partout même au risque de voir des dizaines voire plus de gens mourir chaque jour. Et en plus, comme si ça lui suffisait pas, elle porte un uniforme qui n'est pas le mien au passage, elle trouve ça excitant …

- Elle aussi, oh, mon p'tit Roy, je savais bien que tu attirais les femmes mais à ce point là … Il faut absolument que tu me la présentes plus amplement, je dois lui parler !

_- Mais c'est pas vrai, elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?_ T'inquiètes pas, y aucun risque. Grand-mère, cette femme n'est pas ma petite amie ! C'est mon lieutenant alors ne lui racontes pas d'aussi grosses âneries si tu veux pas que je finisse 6 pieds sous terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et au passage, au cas où tu le savais pas, la première chose qu'on nous apprend en rentrant dans l'armée c'est qu'on ne mélange pas le travail avec la vie privée !

- C'est pas ta petite amie mais tu aimerais bien, c'est ça ?

- Je monte me coucher à demain grand-mère ! _Espèce de vieille mamie dure de la feuille et obstinée !_

Roy monta d'un pas décidé dans son ancienne chambre quand il dormait chez ses grands-parents. Le lieutenant Hawkeye l'attendait là.

- Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à lui faire comprendre que c'était pour le boulot et qu'on repartaient demain à l'aube…

- Oui, à cet âge là ils ont souvent tendance à tout interpréter à leur sauce…

Roy devint rouge comme une pivoine, déjà qu'avec les insinuations de sa grand-mère il avait un peu de mal alors pourquoi fallait-il que pour empirer encore les choses, Riza est entendu. Pourquoi quand les choses étaient un peu compliquées fallait-il toujours qu'elles empirent et qu'il finisse tourné en ridicule quand il s'agissait de son lieutenant.

- Vous avez entendu ?

Riza acquiesça un peu gênée elle aussi.

- Un petit peu oui …

Roy tenta tant bien que mal de réorienter la conversation sur un sujet comment dire… moins… complexe que la liaison si proche mais en même temps si distante qu'il entretenait avec son lieutenant.

- Bon et bien, il est tard. Si on dormait, on a une grosse journée qui nous attend demain… Par contre… il n'y a qu'un lit. Pourquoi ce genre de trucs n'arrivent qu'à moi ? _Pourquoi quand j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir d'autre choix que de partager mon lit avec Riza il faut que ce soit ici ? J'ai pas la poisse portant… _Attendez moi là, je vais vous chercher quelque chose pour dormir.

Roy sortit de la pièce désespéré, il allait passer la nuit avec Riza mais non, il n'avait pas le droit, le boulot. Il partit donc lui chercher quelque chose pour la nuit. Il alla donc voir dans les vieilles affaires de sa mère s'il ne pouvait pas y trouver son bonheur. Il tomba d'abord sur une nuisette noire qui lui serait allée comme un gant, mais de la voir habillée ainsi l'aurait encore plus affligé, toujours le boulot … Il fallait être professionnel qu'on leur répétait sans cesse…

- C'est bien trop sexy ça, mais qu'est-ce que je suis aller chercher les militaires moi bon sang ?! Bon, il faudrait que je dégotte un truc moins… Ah, ça, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire, je me reconnais pas là, j'aurais l'occasion là, mais non… Enfin.

Il sortit de la pièce un pyjama une pièce qui avait certainement traversé plusieurs décennies à la main.

- Je vous ai trouvé ça, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire pour cette nuit. Marmonna-t-il dégoûté en entrant dans la pièce.

- Hors de question que je porte ça !

- Ben c'est ça ou rien alors…

Riza reluqua Roy d'un air suspect mais elle n'y trouva aucun soupçon de l'homme aux aboies à laquelle elle s'était habituée quand elle se trouvait seule avec lui en dehors du Q.G. Surprise, elle pris le pyjama des mains de son supérieur.

- Bon d'accord, faites pas cette tête, on dirait que vous avez vu un monstre ! Je vais le mettre votre truc !

- Mais non, c'est pas ça, t'es parfaite Riza mais …

- Hein ?!

- Euh non, rien.

Lorsque Riza sortit de la salle de bain après s'être changée, elle trouva Roy qui l'attendait caleçon et T-shirt dans sa chambre. Sa tenue pour la nuit laissait apparaître ses cuisses et ses bras musclés. Elle se retrouva à regretter qu'il porte un T-shirt et essaya tant bien que mal de se sortir cette pensée de la tête. Roy quant à lui ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas question de jouer les jolis cœur ce soir. Il savait sa grand-mère capable de vérifier si ce qu'il lui avait avancé était vrai et d'appeler le Q.G pour leur demander si Riza faisait bien partit de l'armée. Et si jamais elle leur racontait par mégarde qu'il avaient passé la nuit ensemble, fini les belles promotions et au revoir les rêves de la carrière irréprochable. Alors il avait tout intérêt à se tenir à carreaux cette nuit s'il ne souhaitait pas avoir des nouvelles du généralissime et des autres généraux qui l'accuseraient d'attouchements sur sont lieutenant dans le meilleur des cas. Riza se reprit en le voyant s'asseoir sur le lit avec le regard hébété d'un homme en plein conflit intérieur.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous me trouviez des trucs aussi ridicules dans des cas comme ça ?

- Oh, mais moi je vous trouve très mignonne comme tout là dedans.

- Aha, très drôle.

- Non, c'est vrai moi je trouve…

- Hein ?!

- Bon allez, on dort. Sinon on ne pourra pas se lever demain.

Ca faisait une bonne demi-heure déjà qu'ils étaient couchés. Riza semblait dormir à poings fermés alors que Roy lui était toujours éveillé et sentait qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit. Même habillée comme ça, il était toujours attiré par elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un aimant. Ndla : Riza, l'aimant à Roy …

- Pendant notre sommeil, notre inconscient agit sans qu'on s'en rende compte et des fois… dans les mangas c'est là qu'il se passe plein de trucs. Oh, je savais bien que lire ça au boulot ça aurait des effets pervers… J'aurais dû écouté Riza, maintenant je vais même pas pouvoir dormir l'esprit tranquille… Il faut que je reste… professionnel.

- Chut, dors, t'en as besoin.

En entendant la voix de sa subordonnée, Roy sursauta et se rendit alors compte qu'il était trempé de sueur. Cette nuit ne devrait pas le stresser pourtant, ça n'était que professionnel, alors pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Perdu dans ses pensées il finit enfin par se laisser emporter par un sommeil de plomb.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla sans la moindre envie de se lever, il se cru en plein rêve. Riza était debout à côté de lui et tentait par tous les moyens de le faire sortir du lit.

- Allez, debout monsieur le gros dormeur ou alors je connaît quelqu'un qui se ferrait un plaisir de vous aidez à vous lever !

Le sourire sur la bouche de Roy s'effaça lorsqu'il vit qu'elle pointait nonchalamment son pistolet en le regardant avec un regard déterminé.

- Hm. Un peu de pitié pour moi s'il vous plaît. Ca pourrait vous arriver au moins une fois dans votre vie non.

- Oui, si vous le souhaitez. Mais vous aurez tout le temps d'implorer ma pitié une fois levé, vous ne croyez pas ?!

- Oh, allez. petit regard de chien battu dont Roy à le secret En plus je n'aurais sans doute plus l'occasion de me réveiller dans des conditions comme celles là avant très longtemps …

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça colonel ?

- Hein ?!

Riza s'assit sur le lit jouant avec ses cheveux détachés. Instinctivement, Roy se leva. Et tout en restant sous la couette commença à jouer avec une des mèches blonde de son lieutenant qui était à sa portée et lui lança un regard envoûtant. Un instant déstabilisée, Riza attrapa le bras du Don Juan assit à côté d'elle et essaya de le faire lever :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire des fois pour obtenir quelque chose de vous …

- Ben si c'est comme ça je me recouche moi !

Roy arracha son bras de sa, selon lui, « persécutrice » et se cacha sous la couette.

- Allez, s'il vous plaît … Levez-vous, on va être en retard et je ne veut pas que toute l'armée est des soupçons sur le « Pourquoi êtes vous en retard ? ».

- Je veux des excuses à ce moment là.

- Sortez d'abord la tête de la couette alors.

- Ok, mais là ça sera plus cher alors…

- Hein ?

- Plus de « colonel », « Roy » ferra parfaitement l'affaire et « tu » remplacera volontiers « vous » pendant une journée… Au moins.

- Je savais pas que ça marchait comme ça mais bon, je suppose que quand vous n'avez pas vos 8h de sommeil… Quoi que, c'est plutôt mignon, une marmotte à la botte de l'armée non ? Et en plus si elle parle toute seule la nuit et comme si ça suffisait pas, de mangas … Personnellement, je trouve pas ça très professionnel…

- Bon, et ben je vais me préparer vite fait et je reviens.

Roy était rouge comme une pivoine. Elle cachait bien son jeu la Riza et attendait le moment le plus propice pour ressortir tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, histoire de pouvoir tirer à son avantage la situation. Pas de doutes, c'était une femme de cette trempe dont il avait besoin. Il se doucha rapidement, noyant ses pensées sous des litres d'eau. Une fois sorti, il enfila son vieux jean délavé avec son T-shirt préféré de quand il était encore au lycée.

- Ca n'a jamais fait de mal à personne de rajeunir un peu et puis incognito ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire non ?

Il sortit de la pièce en enfilant une veste par dessus son T-shirt. Riza qui avait certainement pris sa douche avant de le réveiller on sait jamais ce que quelqu'un comme Roy peut trouver comme moyens pour arriver à ses faims. Elle aussi semblait vouloir retourner au lycée et le jeans-converses lui allait comme un gant, quand à son pull légèrement décolleté, Roy n'aurait jamais osé s'en plaindre. L'observer par le trou de la serrure ne semblait plus lui suffire. Il décida donc de rentrer dans sa chambre pour lui dire de descendre déjeuner.

- Je vais faire du café. Vous en voulez ?

- …

- Chocolat chaud ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas. Mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

- Je peux te retourner la question…

- Bon, si vous…tu insistes, je ne critiquerais pas, monsieur le professionnel…

- Quoi ?! Ils te plaisent pas mes vêtements ? Pourtant moi je me contenterais de te dire que les tiens te vont bien mais bon. Et puis tu vas arrêter de me charrier oui ?! Ou alors tu veux vraiment que je t'offre un pyjama comme t'as mis cette nuit pour Noël ?

- Oui, ben va faire ton café et puis on verra après d'accord.

- Ben ! Je croyais que tu voulais du chocolat, c'est trop tard maintenant.

- Ouais, ben pour une fois je serais un peu moins en forme que d'habitude.

- Ah, c'est ça ton secret en fait …

- Et oui, professionnelle jusqu'au bout, que veux tu, on ne se refait pas.

- Tu vas arrêter avec sa à la fin.

Riza but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Roy, une moustache de chocolat sur les lèvres. Elle lui murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- Pourquoi je me priverai de charrier un peu la personne qui me fait bosser pour 2 au bureau alors que j'en ai l'occasion. ? Vous trouvez pas que j'ai raison ?

- Si, très certainement très chère madame.

- Idiot …

Roy réduit encore l'écart qui les séparait l'un de l'autre et l'embrassa tendrement en la fixant délibérément de ses yeux de braise avant des les fermer délicatement. Technique bien rodée mais qui faisait toujours son petit effet. L'habitude peut-être ? Mais bon, comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir pour ça ? Après tout, ça n'était pas tout les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de tester. Lorsque Roy la libéra enfin de son emprise envoûtante, il la regarda de ce regard assuré qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre 1000. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de s'appeler Roy Mustang. Même les moustache de chocolat chaud qu'il avait désormais autour de la bouche lui donnaient un air plus attirant encore.

- Les mangas et le lycée ça peut avoir du bon parfois…

- Je peux la faire encore plus professionnel si ça vous tante très chère madame.

- M'appelles pas comme ça, tu casses l'ambiance et puis ça te donne un côté idiot.

- C'est pour la détendre un peu, l'ambiance. C'est pas parce que j'ai l'air de toujours tout gérer tout le temps que ça fait pas du bien de détendre un peu tout ça.

- Ah, ça y est, je me demandais quand tes chevilles allaient se remettre à parler pour toi.

- Mais t'as pas compris, c'est pour le style, là je fais le lycéen moyen. Ca se voit pas ?

- Ca change pas vraiment de d'habitude mais ça te va bien, alors change rien.

Ils recommencèrent de nouveau l'expérience de tout à l'heure, en un peu plus long cette fois et avec moins de chocolat. Ils furent obligés de stopper leur occupation du moins passionnante ou plutôt, passionnée lorsque le mot boulot leur revint à l'esprit. Il était temps qu'ils y aillent.

- Vaudrait mieux pas qu'on soit en retard quand même. Après on va dire que je déteins sur toi.

- C'est vrai que d'être comparée au militaire le plus fainéant de toute l'armée d'Amestris c'est pas ce qu'on peut espérer de mieux…

- Le plus fainéant …

Il lui donna une petite tape amicale sur les fesses. On aurait dit 2 lycéens en pleine crise d'adolescence. Et c'est lors de ce joyeux moment que mamie Mustang choisit pour faire dans la pièce.

- Vous allez bien les enfants ? _Si c'est pas sa petite amie ben je vois pas trop ce que c'est moi…_

- Euh oui grand-mère, on va bien pourquoi ? Je te rappelle quand même que je suis colonel dans l'armée et que si j'en suis arrivé là c'est…

- Grâce à ton fidèle lieutenant !

- Que je sais me gérer tout seul comme un grand. _J'ai rien entendu._

- Bien dormi alors ? _Tu m'as l'air épuisé, t'as fait quoi de ta nuit ?_

- A vrai dire pas beaucoup mais ça va.

La grand-mère eut un petit rire étouffé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que l'armée ne réussissait pas si mal à son petit fils, ni à son lieutenant d'ailleurs.

- Et vous Mlle Hawkeye, vous avez l'air en pleine forme ce matin.

- Merci beaucoup Mme. J'ai bien dormi moi contrairement à certains…

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'ont fait ces deux là ?! _Contente que votre court séjour dans mon humble demeure vous ait plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à revenir plus longtemps, vous serrez toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison.

- Merci beaucoup grand-mère mais là c'est pas tout. On y va lieutenant, je ne voudrais pas que le plus professionnel de tous les militaires de l'armée d'Amestris se retrouve en retard.

Riza, ne sachant pas si il avait parlé sérieusement ou ironiquement sortit de la cuisine pour se retrouver à une centaine de mètres de la voiture de fonction. Elle attendait que Roy finisse de dire au revoir à sa grand-mère qui d'après ce qu'elle avait compris les voyait déjà à l'église. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, on ne sait jamais ?

- Vous devriez venir plus souvent. Tu sais, plus personne ne me rend visite ces temps si alors…Et puis un nouveau membre dans la famille ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

- Eh, ne t'emballes pas trop vite grand-mère. Je ne sors pas avec mon lieutenant. Entre nous ça n'est que professionnel.

- J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, je dis juste que vous avez l'air de pas trop mal vous entendre toi et cette Riza…

- Hawkeye.

- Riza Mustang ça sonne pas mal, tu trouves pas ?

- Ouais, on verra…_Pas trop de conviction quand même parce que j'ai l'impression que les sous-entendus ça fuse..._

- Je crois que je vais appeler l'armée pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle…

- Hein ?!

- Mais non, je plaisante. Vous êtes grands maintenant, vous pouvez vous débrouiller tous seuls. Mais dis moi, comment ils s'appellent tes hommes déjà ?

- Je dois y aller grand-mère et tu essayes ne serait ce que de faire courir la rumeur que je sors avec mon lieutenant, je te promet que tu vas entendre parler du pays.

- A bientôt alors.

- A bientôt grand-mère !

Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur le pas de la porte. Roy se dirigeait vers Riza. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage d'ange. Mamie Mustang poussa la grosse porte d'entrée donna 2 tours de verrou et se dirigea vers son poste d'observation habituel. De sa fenêtre elle regardait ses deux jeunes tourtereaux qui se dirigeaient vers la voiture de fonction.

- Une rumeur… Ben il est quand même bien bizarre leur professionnalisme. Je savais pas que le chocolat chaud faisait parti des relations professionnelles de l'armée… Enfin… J'espère qu'ils resterons plus longtemps la prochaine fois. Elle me plaît bien cette petite.


End file.
